ganggarrisonfandomcom-20200223-history
Rocketman strategies
The Rocketman is graceful, powerful, a complement to a medic, and well-suited for attack and defense. He is quite possibly the most flexible class in the game. A good comparison to him would be the Soldier in Team Fortress 2. The skill roof is ridiculously curved, unlike more skill based classes such as the Runner, Infiltrator, and the Rifleman. There is more to him than most think. Like the Soldier in Team Fortress 2, a good Rocketman can reign chaos upon the other team's defenses. A good Rocketman can also be an extremely useful asset to your team. The Rocketman The Rocketman wields the The Rocket Launcher. Take sometime to get used to the Rocket Launcher, for it may come in handy in many situations. A Rocketman can fire 1 rocket about every second. This used to be a main problem for people trying to get past rocket-spammers until v2.1.3, which introduced a 4-count ammo counter that reloaded every 1(?) second. Each rocket that collides with the ground has a blast radius of 70 pixels. A direct hit lands a square 50 damage on an opponent, plus splash damage which can bring the damage max about 65. This makes most classes die in two or three hits from a direct rocket hit, with the exception of Overweight and Rocketman, unless they're healed or in a Superburst. The rockets move faster than a Runner. Rockets are more difficult to dodge when they're shot in a narrow hallway. The Rocketman's jump deals him 30 damage for a maximum power (minimum distance from the center of the blast) jump. The Rocketman's jump is equal in strength to a Detonator's jump, but takes less life to execute. This is useful if a tactical retreat is necessary. If Under Attack Remember! When played correctly, each class can be a hazard to a Rocketman. Never get too close to your opponent. Never stray too far away. You are a medium range class. Becoming too close renders you susceptible to splash damage and makes the enemy's attacks more accurate. Becoming too far makes your rockets easier to avoid. If you have a healer with you, keep him alive at all costs. Aiming and timing are crucial to becoming a great Rocketman. You must know what your enemy will do next. If you expect them to jump, then aim at their head. If you wanna launch 'em in the air, then aim at their feet. If their health was initially full, then another strike in the air can dispatch most of the 10 classes. To shoot people out of the air, you must predict the velocity of the rocket and their velocity, and know the exact moment to fire. The reward for doing this is a rain of blood, created by the explosive death of your enemies. Rocketman vs Others Runner A good Runner is your worst nightmare. Not only are they hard to hit, but they have an easier time of getting very close to you and making you accidentally kill yourself with your own rockets. Try to catch them as they are coming toward you. If they suck, they'll run straight at you and get smacked one by a couple rockets. If not, they will probably dodge your rockets by moving erratically. If you get a direct hit there, you have already won. If not, there is still hope. Rocket-jump by shooting rockets straight at the ground. Most people do not expect this kind of behaviour, and will sit bewildered for a moment. If you catch them in the air, it will rain gibs. Use the terrain to damage competent runners through splash damage. Firebug Yet again, a good Firebug is your worst nightmare. Thankfully, those are in rather short supply as of right now. They are very dangerous if they get too close. Back away, fire rockets at them, and anticipate their next move. A good Firebug will realize that you are doing this and reflect a few rockets back at you. In the heat of the moment, these are very hard to avoid. However, what you can do is rocket-jump into the air for a few seconds, without being in the blaze of his fire. You will lose health in the process, but you'll avoid being in the Firebug's attack range. You can also get close to them to the point where they have almost no time to react. Rocketman When fighting another Rocketman, jump and shoot at an angle so that if they jump, your rocket will intersect with their new position. Wash, rinse, repeat. Rocketmen take 4 direct hits to kill, so it may take a while. Probably the most tedious person to kill. Overweight Easy prey in the right conditions. If you are backed into a corner with a Overweight blazing his minigun at you, you aren't likely to survive. If there is no Healer healing him, and you have a Healer, run in and fill him full of rockets. You can withstand the damage because of your high health pool. If he has a healer, and you don't, or you don't have a healer and neither does he, fire rockets at him while walking backwards, keeping out of his range. Shoot as many rockets at him as possible. If he has a healer, it will take either 5 or 6 hits to kill him at full health. If he does not, it will take 4 hits. If he stops to eat a Manvich, hit him until he dies. You are gonna have to have a lot of room. Detonator Extremely hard to kill if they know what they are doing. They have a higher rate of fire, their projectiles can destroy yours, but more importantly, their projectiles' path curves. If you feel uncomfortable when fighting against them, having a Quote/Curly to deflect the Detonator's projectiles may help. Healer Surprisingly, hard to kill due to their speed and tendency to heal over time. If they run, then chase them. If they're protected by their allies, then rocket-jumping towards them and focusing them may be a valid strategy. If they attack you in close range, then distance yourself from them. Constructor Quite annoying if they know what to do. If they drop a sentry, blow it up immediately. Given that your rockets have the same projectile path as a sentry, you can use that to help your aim against the sentry. These guys take 3 hits to kill, so watch out, as they can inflict a bit more damage than a scout if they come from the right angle. Infiltrator Just keep moving and he won't get you. If you suspect that there's an Infiltrator nearby, launch a couple rockets forward or on a box - just to be safe. You can't run the risk of being face-stabbed. It takes 2 hits to kill these guys, and you have longer range and more power than their revolver. The only real advantages they have over you are speed and cloak. The speed, however, isn't significant enough to worry about. Competent infiltrators will use the revolver's long range against you. Rifleman Another one of your worst enemies. They can kill you with 3 shots. Keep a Healer with you at all times if you suspect that one is nearby. This one you can get close too. You generally don't encounter them in close range combat as you do with pretty much every other class, so they will be the last person you kill in a group. These guys are the anti-Rocketmen classes. Push him off his ledge through splash damage if you see one. Quote/Curly They are very deadly towards Rocketmen. Their quick run speed allows them to easily close the distance between you and them. Their size makes it difficult for your rockets to hit them. Their swords can mess up your aim by knocking you into awkward positions. Being too close to them can quickly lead to your death. On the other hand, though, if you are very far away, you have many chances to hit them with a rocket or two. Their bubbles cannot reflect rockets. However, if they do get close to you, rocket-jump and hope that you can jump onto a ledge. Links 1..2..3...Boom! - A Rocketman Guide by tr4656 From Rocketspam to Rocketman by S-Z Category:Strategy guides